Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Kale Swanson: (voice over) Meeting the Beast Morpher Rangers! The episode begins with Captain Whisker arriving in the future, he found himself a new dark purpose. Captain Whisker: Argh.... only two resurecting crystals left. Let's just hope we make it count! With the two resurrected crystals in possition, Evox and Scrozzle have been revived. Evox: We're back! Scrozzle: (notice Captain Whisker) But we have company! Evox: Who are you!? Captain Whisker: I'm Captain Whisker, I have come to bargain. Evox: What is it that you want? Captain Whisker: Revenge against the Power Rangers, I can help you with the same purpose we all want. Evox: I'm listening. Captain Whisker: You want the Morphing Grids, we all want revenge against the Power Rangers and rule the universe. Evox: That can be arranged! Meanwhile at the ocean, Captain Emmett and his crew were sailing through the Grand Line. Captain Emmett: (smelling) Ahhh.... the sweet ocean air, it smells like fate and destiny. Marine the Raccoon: I couldn't agree more, Captain. John Silver: Brace yourselves, we're about to head for the treasure of One Piece very soon. Stanley Pines: We still got a long way to go, but we'll get there. Ford Pines: Hold on, I'm getting a reading. Captain Emmett: What is it, Ford? Ford Pines: It's from Commander Shaw from Grid Battleforce, founder of the Morphing Grids from the future. Just then, Maria begins to notice a strange figure that was following them. John Silver: Maria, Lass, what're you looking at? Maria Swanson: I'm not sure, but I believe that were being followed. John Silver: We'll see to it later, Lass. Right now, we've got a mission that we might find interest in. Commander Shaw: Ford Pines I presume? Ford Pines: That would be me, Commander Shaw. Commander Shaw: Pirate Force Rangers, we need your help. Stanley Pines: What's all the rukus at your dimension, Commander? Commander Shaw: Evox and Scrozzle has returned, and they're in league with Captain Whisker. Marine the Raccoon: This sounds very serious, Captain. Captain Emmett: Aye, Marine. (to Commander Shaw) Commander, if you're looking for Rangers to deal with Captain Whisker, you come to the right place. Ryo Vinsmoke: That's right, we'll help anyway we can. Commander Shaw: Good, meet us at the Grid Battleforce as soon as you can. So, the Pirate Force Crew set a course to the future as a mysterous figure followed them. Soon, Emmett and his crew arrived at Grid Battleforce. Ben Burke: State your business! Betty Burke: IDs please. Ford Pines: (showing his Pirate Force Mentor ID) Will this cover it? Betty Burke: Yes, that will cover it just fine. Ben Burke: Right this way. At last, they arrived just in time with Commander Shaw and the Beast Morpher Rangers greeting them. Commander Shaw: Welcome, Ford and Stanley Pines, John Silver. Ford Pines: Thank you for your noble welcome, Commander Shaw. Devon Daniels: Welcome to Grid Battleforce, Captain Emmett, I'm Devon. Blaze: Blaze, it's nice to meet you and Marine. Captain Emmett: It's a pleasure to meet you, Mateys. Marine the Raccoon: Good to meet you two. Ravi Shaw: I'm Ravi, it's nice to meet you, Ryo. Ryo Vinsmoke: The pleasure's all ours, Ravi. Zoey Reeves: Hi, I'm Zoey. Bendy Jackson: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5